


细线

by narraci



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friends With Benefits, M/M, 双性转
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci
Summary: 波喝了冷透的咖啡，她的胃更加疼了。萝丝和艾米大打出手，萝丝还咬了艾米·赫克斯一口，所有人都在谈论这件事，不少人都觉得萝丝干得好，是他们中间最有种的那个。
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

波一大早在总局开了个非常漫长的会议，好不容易等到散会又被奥加纳局长叫住聊了一会儿。

没有提什么工作上的事情，奥加纳局长反而隐晦地询问她最近过的是不是好。

波半真半假地希望自己的生活可以有所改变，她的人生轨迹总是如此，当她觉得一切还好的时候，命运便会急转直下。

但她没对奥加纳那么说，她笑着揉了揉疲惫的眼睛，说她还能照顾好自己。

这算不上撒谎，她没来得及吃早饭，饿得胃有些疼，急切地需要一杯黑咖啡，她累坏了，除此之外没有什么不好的。

何况被奥加纳这样一双深邃的眼睛盯着，撒谎可能也没什么用，不管奥加纳信不信她，反正没有拆穿她。

“你随时都能来找我。”奥加纳局长的手放在波的肩膀上，波吸了吸鼻子，点点头。

回警局的路上波买了杯咖啡，迫不及待地喝了一口，咖啡并不能缓解她的胃疼，但从好的方面来想，她起码喝到咖啡了。咖啡太烫了，波尝试着又喝了一小口，然后捂在手里。

迈过大门的那一瞬间，波就意识到大厅里气氛古怪，几个警员匆匆向她跑来，汇报情况。

该死的。

“让萝丝来我的办公室。”波旋风一般地走进自己的办公室，怒气冲冲地砸上了门，她把咖啡放在桌上，在地毯上来回踱步。

三分钟后萝丝进来了，她的脸上还遗留着愤怒的痕迹，眼角发红，头发乱糟糟的。

“把门关上。”波说，萝丝关上了门。

“你在想什么？”波无法停下来，她从办公室这头走到那头，时不时怒视着萝丝，“所有人都看见你袭击了赫克斯教授，她是政府官员！她会起诉你的，这不是我们能在内部解决的事情！”

“你只关心这个？”萝丝震惊地看着她。

波也震惊地看着她，“当然！你会丢掉这份工作的！”

“如果她要起诉我，就让她起诉吧，我会把她的所作所为都说出来的！看看她还是不是能保住自己的工作！”震惊很快重新被愤怒取代。

波捂住自己的脸，“她是个政府官员，”她吼道，“还是个有学位的心理学教授，她能保住自己的工作，她不在乎自己的名声，你不一样，萝丝，你不能拿自己的未来……”

“你知道她做了什么，”萝丝咬牙切齿地说，“她去芬恩工作的地方，告诉所有人芬恩有暴力倾向记录，直到芬恩被解雇……”

“那芬恩也不应该攻击她，她手臂上的口子差一点就伤到动脉了！”萝丝、芬恩和艾米·赫克斯这些破事已经纠缠了她一个礼拜了，不，一个月，从芬恩被释放开始，艾米对他有一种执念。

“芬恩只是想和她谈谈……”萝丝的声音带上了哭腔，“他没能控制住自己，他不应该那么做，但赫克斯撞上啤酒架是个意外……”

“一个非常不幸的意外，”波讽刺地说，她叹了口气，学着奥加纳用手轻轻扶住萝丝的双肩，年轻的姑娘垂着头已经哭起来，“萝丝，听我说，我会给芬恩介绍律师，芬恩还是有希望的，我也会和赫克斯教授谈谈的……”

“我要投诉她，”萝丝哭着说，“她一心只想毁了芬恩，她根本不相信给芬恩一个机会他可以变好的。”

现在赫克斯用自己的手证明了她的观点。

波忍住没有指出这一点，她知道这对芬恩不公平，对萝丝也不公平，赫克斯不能去故意逼一个在悬崖边上的人跳下悬崖，他除了反抗别无选择，别无退路。

***

波喝了冷透的咖啡，她的胃更加疼了。

萝丝和艾米大打出手，萝丝还咬了艾米·赫克斯一口，所有人都在谈论这件事，不少人都觉得萝丝干得好，是他们中间最有种的那个。

不管其他警员是怎么想的，波却只能先把萝丝停职，她得阻止赫克斯起诉萝丝，把萝丝的处分维持在警局内部。

思考良久，她犹豫地拿出手机，翻到赫克斯的号码，发了条短信过去。

——晚上去你那里？

过了快一小时，她才收到回信。

——可以。

字里行间波澜不惊，仿佛早上什么事情都没有发生，只字不提，就像波也没有询问她的伤势。

波一直忙到八点多才下班，作为一个合格的客人，她带了一瓶红酒敲响赫克斯家的门。

一阵轻不可闻的脚步声——波是个警察——门打开了，赫克斯要比波高上一些，因为工作的关系波不穿高跟，她只能仰头看着面前的女人，剪了一头利落的浅色短发，露着光洁的额头，她白色的衬衫卷到手肘处，左手臂打着石膏，右手掌贴着纱布，看起来难得有些尴尬。

“真是有够惨的，”波熟门熟路地把红酒放在桌上，自然地伸手搂住赫克斯的腰，“你怎么吃的饭？”

赫克斯仅仅耸了耸肩，波庆幸赫克斯没回答这个问题，她并不想知道答案，一旦赫克斯告诉她自己没有吃饭，波就不得不停下来，从这个世界脱离，到一个更加现实的层面，她会说她也没来得及吃饭，她们应该喊外卖，然后波会喂她吃饭，和她聊一些稀松平常的话题。赫克斯不出声，波便可以转过头去，假装赫克斯吃过了晚饭。

波闻到赫克斯身上淡淡的沐浴露香味，她的手指不安分地摸索着赫克斯衬衫下摆的边缘，赫克斯的手仅仅搭在波的身上，但赫克斯没有拒绝波，她的呼吸声清晰起来，牙齿啮咬着波的耳廓。

她们磕磕绊绊地来到赫克斯的卧室，赫克斯倒在床上，波从她期待的双眼中几乎看到了一丝温柔，波喜欢艾米的眼睛，喜欢她肩膀的弧度，她们很合拍，也知道对方需要什么，波跳到赫克斯的身上，小心地不去碰赫克斯受伤的双手，她们之间存在着一种默契，至少过去存在着一种默契。

波注视赫克斯的时间太久了，赫克斯起了疑心，她的眼神变了，温柔的表象碎裂了，“你是来说情的。”

“别起诉萝丝，求你了。”波俯下身，看着赫克斯的眼睛，微弱地说，她离赫克斯的脸那么近，她的腿夹着赫克斯纤细的腰。

“你来贿赂我！”赫克斯的声音尖刻起来，她仰着头恼怒地叫喊，露出了漂亮的颈部曲线，“你为了那个蠢货来贿赂我！”

赫克斯没有听上去的那么生气，不然不管她的手是什么情况，她肯定是该把自己从床上推下去了，波想着，在这个时刻，在今天，她不想被赶下床，孤零零地回到自己的窝，为了达到目的她可以忍受赫克斯骂萝丝是蠢货。

——“贱人！”她也知道萝丝是怎么骂赫克斯的。

波不愿意去判定她们谁对谁错，波是个警察，她按照法律行事，她不去判断对错——她应该要判断对错的，一个微弱的声音说——那不是她的职责，她一旦思考起这个部分，就会疯的，她会重新酗酒，在酒吧里打架，和不同的人上床，然后是呕吐，哭泣，发狂。

所以她现在学会了不去过多地思考。

赫克斯是个混蛋，萝丝多半也有些天真。

“你让我做什么都行，”波再次放软声音，含糊黏腻，同时又放软了自己的身体，她们现在是完完全全地贴在一起了，波低头亲吻着赫克斯的脖颈，手指抚摸过赫克斯的眉角，插入她柔软的短发中，“求你了。”

***

波提心吊胆地过了两星期，赫克斯没有对萝丝提出指控，也没有和波见过面。她们忙起来会一两个月不见面，毕竟她们之间没有过任何承诺，波想在她的窝之外再找一个巢，一个她不想回家的时候可以去的地方。

比起自己的家，波更喜欢赫克斯的住处，她喜欢想到这个，想到赫克斯打开门让她进入，接纳她，容忍她停留在她的私人空间里，波敢肯定这当中牵扯到一些什么心理学因素。

警察们排斥犯罪心理画像，他们奔走在现场，一寸一寸搜查，他们更看重证据，犯罪心理画像就好像宗教审判所，从无辜的村民中寻找那个女巫，然后绑在火刑柱上烧死。

芬恩是那个女巫。

你从水底浮上来了，你便有罪，你死在水底，你便无辜。

火熊熊地燃烧起来。

芬恩尖叫着。

波约了蕾伊吃饭，讨论芬恩的案子，蕾伊选了家离检察署很近的餐厅，所以波能见到不少眼熟的人。

“他是你朋友？”蕾伊呼噜噜地吸着意大利面一边问，“随便哪个律师都能给他争取到最低判罚，可能就是罚个款。”

“不是判罚的问题，”波对自己面前的三明治没有太大兴趣，她又没吃早饭，事实上她有点想不起自己昨天晚上是否吃过东西，这些都变成了无足轻重的小事，“你相信人能改变本性吗，蕾伊？”

“这取决于我的委托人。”蕾伊警惕地道，律师的头发在脑后整齐盘起。

“和我们的工作没有关系，我是认真在问你的看法。”波喝了口咖啡，她也许应该歇歇，过多的咖啡因摄取让她头疼眼花。

“好吧，”蕾伊在桌下伸展开双腿，“我不觉得人的本性会改变，但人的想法会改变，行为是由想法支配的。”

“我担心芬恩的想法会改变，”波有些忧伤地道，“萝丝让他相信他是有希望的，他是个好人，但如果做一个好人无法让他继续生活下去呢？”

蕾伊皱紧眉头，“做个好人是要付出代价的，波，不然的话全世界都是好人了，萝丝有没有告诉过芬恩关于代价的部分，嗯？他总不能以为‘改过自新’是件容易的事吧？痛苦是必经之路，你不可能帮他把这条路铺平。”

“你这样的说法感觉是在赞同艾米。”波无精打采地说。

“艾米·赫克斯？”蕾伊挑眉问，“那位以为自己是在扮演什么审判天使的教授？她这样迟早会把自己害死的，你知道。”

波没回答，她的目光落在蕾伊身后，艾米今天戴了一对银色的耳环，绿色的挂坠细细地点缀在她的锁骨下方。她的左手臂还包着绷带，右手已经完全康复了，她是和另一个人一起来的，当然，对了，波想，艾米的上班地点事实上就在检察署对面。

她肯定全部都听到了。

“如果我的死亡可以换来一些对邪恶的正视，也未尝不可。”赫克斯嘴角挂着微笑，出乎波的意料，赫克斯主动向她靠近，弯腰在她脸颊上落下一个亲吻。

波的胃突然绞成一团，赫克斯从来不会在公开场合与她亲热，她们甚至不会承认她们互相之间存在什么关系。

“这是本·索罗，我同事，这是……”赫克斯直起腰后，对波介绍了她身边那个高大的身影。

“我们认识。”波打断了赫克斯，坐着一动不动。

蕾伊好奇地看着她们，本毫不掩饰自己刺探的眼神，空气陷入一阵沉寂的尴尬，赫克斯的脸色有些发白，她盯着波，好像被人打了一巴掌。

波的心立刻软了，不管艾米是否要利用她什么，或是本·索罗是什么转身离开在奥加纳局长心中留下一块空洞的混蛋，是把她砸出脑震荡的人，艾米是不知道的，艾米并不是被当做失去的孩子抚养的波。

“抱歉，我心情不是很好。”波捏了捏赫克斯垂着的手，赫克斯没抽开去，波认为这是个好兆头，或者反过来，她的胃更疼了，额头上冒出了冷汗。

“你看上去糟透了，”赫克斯握住了她的手，把她的手放在自己的掌心中。

波想要站起来，她对面的蕾伊看上去很紧张，本往后退了一步，她抓紧了赫克斯，双腿却完全失去了力气。

***

本圣诞节的时候都没有出现，波带着礼物去奥加纳局长的家里，和他们一起在温暖的灯光下吃饭。

也许有一天她能说服艾米和她一块儿去，她们还未一同度过过任何节日，庆祝过任何事情，因为这不合适，这对于她们的关系来说不合适。

波不是那种会安定下来的人，一段固定的关系会让她感到恐慌，然后逃走，逃走前可能还会进行一次毁灭性的大爆炸。

睁开眼后，波第一眼看见的是卢克，坐在她的病床边上，她一定是昏倒了。

“莱娅刚刚离开，她需要休息，”卢克对她解释道，“你也需要休息，孩子，你是怎么把自己搞成这样的？”卢克一脸责怪的表情，“在餐厅里饿晕过去？”

波也想问自己这个问题。

她也许之前就已经看到了预兆，她开始跳过早餐，不再重视午餐，有时会忘记晚饭，疼痛，疼痛是她可以忍耐的东西。

她活该。

就像赫克斯的手被玻璃割开长长的口子，她也是活该。

“嗨，卢克，很高兴见到你。”波虚弱地笑了，手指抓着身下的被单。

“你认识艾米·赫克斯？”卢克的语气中有些不赞同的意味。

波在一瞬间有些退缩，她小时候就有些害怕卢克，“她怎么了？”

“她有一些，激进的想法，”卢克小心斟酌着词句，“但我只希望她能够照顾好你。”

波不太明白卢克的意思，卢克看出来了。

“赫克斯教授就在门外，医生说你醒了之后就可以回家了，”卢克想了想，又补充道，“如果你不想和她回家，也可以暂时住在我那里，我是个没事干的闲老头子，完全可以照顾你。”

波满怀歉意地选择了赫克斯，她撒着娇，要赫克斯抱她起来，不顾赫克斯咕哝着自己的手还伤着。赫克斯环住她的肩膀，把她从床上抱起来。

那一刻波以为她们确实存在着某种关系，某种比在有空的时候、需要解压的时候滚个床单更扎实的关系。


	2. Chapter 2

蕾伊在波下车前堵住了她，强硬地塞给她一个牛肉卷。

“你得把这个吃了。”

波抿紧着嘴唇瞪着她。

蕾伊耸耸肩，“别这样看着我，我要是不看着你吃下去卢克会念死我的。”

怀着内疚的心态，波拆开牛肉卷的包装，咬了一口，试探着打量蕾伊的表情。

“干得好，继续。”蕾伊满意了，退开一步，让波下车，跟着她走进警署。

“事实上我今天吃过早饭了，”波说，“你们不用这样关注我，真的，我又不是傻子，不会故意把自己饿死的。”

“卢克觉得年纪比他小的都是傻子，”蕾伊快乐地说，“他想照顾每个人。”

“和韩不一样，对吧？”波随意地道，她并没有真的考虑过自己说出口的话，这只是一个总是盘桓在她脑海里的念头，不小心漏了出来。

在那座巨大的空旷的屋子里，波很少见到韩，自从父母双亡，她成了孤儿后她可是在那座屋子里住了不少时间的，韩在场的次数屈指可数。

蕾伊似乎没留心波话里的含义，即使留心到了她也没有发表意见，作为一个律师，她有时候宽容得不可思议。

“所以你和赫克斯教授在一起？我还以为你是站在芬恩这边的。”蕾伊一路跟着波进了办公室。

“我不站边。”波说，又咬了一口牛肉卷，她一点都不饿。她饿死了，但是一点都不想吃东西。

早上时艾米半哄半骗地让她吃了煎蛋，谁让她在餐厅饿晕过去了呢？现在所有人都认为她像个三岁孩子缺乏自理能力。

波向艾米露出脖子，露出腹部，展露自己，有时候她想要露出利齿，有时候她想要被驯服。

艾米的手掌放在波的腹部往上一些，轻轻触碰到她的胸部，皱着眉头。

“嘿，”波环住艾米裹着绷带的那条手臂，她卷曲的深色长发铺散在枕头上，“还疼吗？”

“不太疼了，”艾米垂着眼回答，“已经很久了。”

说出这句话时，波觉得赫克斯似乎不在她眼前，不在她身边，她们皮肤贴着皮肤，呼吸缠绕着呼吸，可波身上发冷，赫克斯似乎在回答另一个问题，另一个消失在过去的记忆里的问题。

——“你还好吗？”

——“你疼吗？”

——“你受伤了吗？”

波想依偎进赫克斯的怀里，她应该闭嘴了，放开，让这些奇怪的念头像鱼儿一样游过身边，但她是个警察，她的眼睛总是死死盯着那块翘起的地毯，门把上的指纹，染血的台灯，躲在阴影中的动机，不在场的证明。

波握住赫克斯的手指放到唇边，含进嘴里，赫克斯发出紧张的轻笑。

她们谁也没提在餐厅中发生的事情，赫克斯为什么要在本面前揭开她们的关系。

“也许因为她喜欢本，想要让他吃醋，”蕾伊沉思道，“搞一些心理学的把戏之类的。”

“她不喜欢男人。”波反驳道。

“这你可说不准，”蕾伊挑起眉毛，“说真的，女人有多善变你是知道的。”

波摆了摆手，“好吧，但她不喜欢本……”

“你不喜欢本。”

“起码让我们先建立在这个基础上讨论好吗？”波挫败地说。

可能是出于多年的友情，蕾伊接受了这个假设，她的指尖敲着自己的下巴，“说起来，本确实提过赫克斯教授最近对他有些过度的、不正常的关注，她不太会掩藏自己对不对？”

波吃完了牛肉卷，她的胃同时感到了满足和反胃，想要呕吐。

“从什么时候开始？”波问，“哪种不正常的关注？”

“时间说不太清楚，不过差不多半个月前本有提过赫克斯教授最近对他变得‘友好’了，‘友好’是要加引号的那种，不是真的‘友好’你知道，自从那个案子之后本和赫克斯教授可谈不上什么和解。”

“那是本的案子？”

“你不知道？”蕾伊有些惊讶，“看来你是真的很讨厌本。”

——“她的自负与愚蠢毁了一个年轻人的一生。”

报纸引用了地检发言，没有提到地检的姓名，也许提了，也许波忘记了，反正波也没有兴趣去知道。

女巫被绑在火刑柱上烧死。

谁是女巫，谁是审判者，眨眼之间就能发生改变。

“他们实际上并没有抓住真正的犯人，”波的胃底泛起酸水，一阵阵，“他们不知道那是不是真正的犯人，他们只是一口咬定她错了。”

“赫克斯教授走错了一步，她说的话让人以为仅仅因为在所有的嫌疑人里‘那位可怜的失业的年轻人’最像一个犯人，她就认定他是犯下可怖罪行的人，还在采访直播里说了出来，检察署不会容忍这种事情的，”蕾伊咬着嘴唇，“本气坏了，大发雷霆，差不多是跳起来要用石头砸死你的赫克斯教授。”

蕾伊不知道赫克斯有多愤怒，波想，她知道，发怒的赫克斯比平时更加漂亮，她想要站起来，不知道自己有多无助，她没法从任何地方获得帮助。

波缓缓吐出一口气，“但艾米也不知道他是不是真正的犯人，除了他自己，还有真正犯下罪行的人，屠杀了那对母子的人，没有人知道，也许本·索罗错了，也许是艾米错了，谁也不能盖棺定论。”

这是最可怕的地方，波无法安慰赫克斯，她的话总是小心地围绕在问题四周，而谨慎地避开问题本身，因为赫克斯并不是正确的。有些事情并不会因为波喜欢赫克斯，就变成正确的。

当然，从另一方面来说，波心底有一个声音在嘶吼，“正确”又是个什么鬼玩意儿，她痛恨赫克斯受到伤害，她不想让她受伤，一个人躲起来，藏匿自己的伤口。

如果赫克斯要这样的话，她也可以，从肉体上折磨自己，与她一同受苦。

“媒体可不在乎，他们乐得把那位嫌疑人塑造成什么因为警察无能而产生的冤案受害者。”

“就这样你还觉得赫克斯有可能会‘喜欢’本？”波忍不住问。

蕾伊的表情有些悲伤，“人们有时候就是会喜欢伤害过自己的人，很奇怪，但是就是有，你都不理解为什么。”

“因为感情做出任何事都是不奇怪的，”波叹了口气，又看了眼墙上的钟，“你不用上班吗？”

尽管波现在不用再在街头奔波，可她实际上还是很忙的，桌面后的职责一点都不比现场少。

“哦，没关系，我今天有预约，和芬恩，从你这儿过去近一点，”蕾伊说，“而且我还得保证你有把午饭好好地吃下去。”

波痛苦地呻吟。

真的，吃饭，她不能再忘记了，也许她应该换种方式折磨自己。

***

波在人群中闪闪发亮，深色的卷发扎成一束马尾，穿着浅蓝色的短袖制服，露出小臂优美的肌肉线条和蜜色的皮肤，她个子不高，但总能吸引所有的视线，自信又带着一丝傲慢。

——“那是波·达默龙。”人们会说。

波·达默龙总能获得自己想要的。

她从人群中看向赫克斯，那双眼睛仿佛蕴含着某种魔法，勾引住了赫克斯的视线。

警署不欢迎艾米·赫克斯，她想她也没有给他们什么理由来喜欢她，她受政府派遣来协助案件，她协助了，案子破了。

——“我还以为你不是那种会在酒吧跟我回家的人。”波按着她的手臂说，赫克斯尝到了她嘴唇的滋味，让赫克斯的心一阵阵发痒。

波并没有选择回家，她们去了别的地方，波对让别人进入自己的家有种防范心理，毕竟你不会知道走在街上的陌生人是否知道你是谁，是否是哪个犯人的亲属，是否在心底盘算着如何把你杀掉再处理掉你的尸体。

她们之间的联系岌岌可危，波随时都会离开的，赫克斯想着，她应该离波这种人远一些，她们毫不在意自己的吸引力会对别人造成的影响。

直到波鲜亮的外壳碎裂了。

让赫克斯以为她可以捕猎这只脆弱的美丽的小鸟，将她拢在手心里，亲吻她的翅翼。

文件夹里摆着受害者们的照片，赫克斯闭上眼睛，不去看尸体的模样。

黑发的女孩浑身赤裸，四肢扭曲，开膛剖腹。

她感到战栗，她感到恐惧。

一个、两个、三个……

正义，正义在她身上从未降临过，当她的母亲被她父亲杀死时正义并未出现。

——“法律，法律针对的是那些违反‘规则’的人，”波喝醉时说，手指打着引号，“可‘规则’是什么？规则可不是我们定的……”

波一定是醉得厉害了，咯咯地笑着，整个人窝在赫克斯的怀里，说出了许多她不应该说的话。

——“对错不是我们应该考虑的事情，我们只按照规则办事……”波的笑声变得尖刻起来，“这能让我们变得更好吗？莱娅说我不该这么喝酒了，我应该保持清醒，她说得对，她说得对……我有时候怀疑在人性层面是不存在对错的……所以我们的工作……我的工作……”

波的眼神空茫起来，她依旧爬在赫克斯的身上，双手紧紧揪着赫克斯的领子，好像抓着什么救命稻草。

——“所以你需要一个女巫？”赫克斯问。

——“不，不，你不是女巫，你不是……”波有些急切地否认，她张着嘴，酒精麻痹了她的大脑，她似乎无法说出后面的话，于是便将舌头投入到更值得投入的事业中去了。

我属于这个城市。

赫克斯抬头仰望着女神，站在城市最高处沐浴在阳光之下。

正义是另一种东西，正义或许应该比她们所以为的要更加阴暗。

赫克斯一手摸着手臂上的绷带，绷带下的伤口正在慢慢愈合，疼痛，发痒，会留下一道长长的疤。

芬恩是个定时炸弹，他总有一天会爆炸的。

城市是软弱的，社会是软弱的，他们留下罪恶，他们需要罪恶，到最后只有软弱的人付出代价。

波踮起脚从橱柜里拿出两个杯子，伸展她的腰部，露出一截柔韧的线条。

“我开始怀疑这是不是你的计划。”波放下杯子，笑着对赫克斯说。

赫克斯换了家居服，双腿叠着坐在吧台椅上，赤着脚，头发刚刚洗过，软趴趴地贴在她的额前，她的声音有些干涩，“什么计划？”

“想让我和你同居，但是又没法正式问出口。”波眨了眨眼，她弯下腰，撑着自己的下巴打量着赫克斯。

被看穿的恐慌暂时散去了，“所以，你觉得怎么样呢？”赫克斯顺水推舟地问。

波沉默了，她唇边的笑容逐渐消失了，赫克斯的胃又紧缩起来。

“我不知道，艾米，”波微微皱着眉头，“我喜欢你，当然，我猜你也应该有点喜欢我，”波转了身轻巧地半坐上桌面，离赫克斯更近了些，她的手指抵着赫克斯的下巴，眯起眼睛，“但我不确定你有那么喜欢我。”

你不知道，赫克斯想，她不知道。

赫克斯的手握紧拳头，关节泛白。

而她说不出口。

她不能让这座城市从她身边夺走她，那些无人看管的罪恶，那未被抓住的连环杀手。

***

房间里太亮了，赫克斯本不会在休息日醒那么早的，但有谁拉开了窗帘，让清晨的日光自由地充盈了整个空间。

赫克斯不禁抬手挡住眼睛，她身边传来悉悉索索的声音，赫克斯微微张开眼睛，波坐在床边，一条腿搁在床上，正低头翻着搁在膝盖上的案卷，阳光正落在她的鼻尖上，照得她半张脸暖洋洋的。赫克斯半晌没有动弹，把脑袋半埋在枕头里，想要回到她的梦乡里。

然后她想起来，波手里的卷宗。

赫克斯猛地从床上弹起来，她顶着一头蓬乱的头发，手指抓紧着被子，现在去抢卷宗也没有什么必要了。

“早啊。”波笑着说。

赫克斯本能地离得远了些，波的眼睛可没有在笑。

波合上了卷宗，随手放到床头柜上，她一个翻身跃下床，展开身体伸了个懒腰，“我做了早饭。”

赫克斯盯着那封合上的卷宗，她记得昨天她看完放在包里了，她又看向波。

警察向她耸了耸肩，一副无辜的模样，长发披散在她的肩头。

“你不是用这种表情去工作的吧？”赫克斯慢慢地，略显尴尬地套上衣服，爬下床。

“看情况，有时候还挺有用的，”波笑嘻嘻地说，“人们觉得你脑子不好的时候总会多说一些。”

波越是高兴，赫克斯愈发地不安，等着另一只靴子什么时候落地。

厨房的桌子上摆着烤好有一阵的吐司，波倒了两杯咖啡，端到赫克斯面前。

“我猜这个连环杀手案多半会请你去顾问的，毕竟这类案子特别需要心理画像。”波喝了口咖啡道。

赫克斯闷闷地“嗯”了声，波晃着腿，那只靴子摇摇欲坠。

“身高1米55到1米65之间，检察官、医生……公职人员，你觉得我可以成为下一个目标。”

赫克斯迅速从刘海下面扫了波一眼，波的表情还是一贯地轻浮，很好地覆盖了她真实的情绪，她撕扯着手里的吐司，就是不放进嘴里。

“你吃一点啊，我好不容易做的，”波倒自己啃起吐司来，“别说我没吃早饭啊。”

吐司已经不热了，波一定起来得很早，她睡在波的身边，一点都没发现。赫克斯撕了小小的一片塞进嘴里，又撕了一片捏在手指之间。吐司凉透了，又硬，波不应该再试图做饭了。

波很有耐心地等待着，她吃完了吐司，又静静地喝完了咖啡，手肘搁在腿上，目光看着窗外。

当她们在一起的时候，波是可以很安静的，赫克斯喜欢她充满活力的身体，而那副身体有时候需要休息。

赫克斯怀疑波把审讯的技巧用在她身上，而且不止一次。

波摸着自己光滑的下巴，“你怀疑本·索罗。”她突然道。

赫克斯吓了一跳，她往后弹开，后背靠着椅子，差点摔下去，“没有！”

“噫——”波露出失望的表情，似乎很遗憾自己猜错了，“那是谁？”她的眼睛睁得大大的，赫克斯看得出她回忆的轨迹，“那家餐厅还有谁？你和本一块儿进来，你们本来是要去见人的，你们约了人，本已经同他打了招呼，直到你看到我……”波甚至侧头往她想象中的座位看过去。

“帕尔帕廷参议长。”赫克斯自暴自弃地道，她想波反正总会找到那个人的，时间问题而已。

波皱起眉头，“我不喜欢他看我的眼神。”

“我也不喜欢。”赫克斯低声地附和。

波的表情严肃起来，抹去了那层虚假的外壳，“下周有个会，帕尔帕廷也会参加。”

“我知道，我也会参加，还有本·索罗。”赫克斯无精打采地咬着她的吐司。

“你真的觉得他会把我列为目标吗？案子的性质会变的，不管他是什么人，风险太大了。”

“这对他是个挑战，他喜欢拥有权力的女性。”赫克斯说。

“不惜和自己作对？辖区警长被谋杀对他的政治生涯可没有什么好处。”波还是有些怀疑。

“不是法官就是警长。”赫克斯摇了摇头。

“你又来了，”波夸张地叹息一声，赫克斯怒视着她，“会在目标内的法官大人又是哪一位，她获得通知了吗？”

“她不归我负责。”

“只有我归你负责？”

“只有你。”

波愣了愣，随即眼睛笑弯起来，“这算得上是甜蜜言语了。”

赫克斯的脸微微有些发红。

***

赫克斯的心脏嘭嘭地跳，她有些紧张，手紧紧捏着酒杯，站在酒会的角落里，时不时整理一下自己的裙子。

她的目光追随着波，警长穿了条红黑配色的长裙，头发难得地盘在脑后，耳垂上缀了一对珍珠耳环，刻意，精心，绕开了赫克斯。

波终究还是没有在赫克斯家里住下去，也谢绝了蕾伊的邀请，赫克斯没有足够的勇气和波争辩。毕竟在她们之间，波看上去是那个更能保护自己的那个。

——“我是个警察，拜托，”波挥了挥手，“我保护你才对吧？”

——“我有可能错了，”赫克斯快速地说，“威胁有可能来自别的地方，我不想误导你……”

——“相信我，艾米。”

——“我相信你有什么用？要命运垂青你才行。”赫克斯白了她一眼，惹得波又笑起来。

——“那我倒不觉得有什么问题，命运总是垂青于我的，莱娅说的。”

意外发生之前谁都能这么说。

“你得给我证据，帕尔帕廷不是马路上随便什么小卒，要么钉死，要么死的就是你，多半还有我，”本·索罗对她说，“就目前来说，我们几乎没有任何有用的线索。”

赫克斯摇头，她没有证据，她甚至不想要证据，她能从人群中认出帕尔帕廷，他把毒液藏在面具之下，藏不住那一身腐烂的气味。

即使他不为这系列罪案负责，他的手上也沾着其他鲜血，沿着他的脚步滴了一路。她想挡住波的，不想波出现在帕尔帕廷的视野里，但她也知道这多半没什么用，他早就注意到波了。

波不擅长外交辞令，她不是靠花言巧语升到这个位置的，她只能说尽了她的最大努力来应付周围的人，强迫自己留在自己该待的地方而不是远远逃开。

他们没有证据。

当帕尔帕廷离开时，赫克斯也终于离开了她的角落，波还在那儿，被某个记者缠住了。

赫克斯走了出去，她需要新鲜空气。

然后波从她的眼前消失了，她花了快三天才意识到事情有点不对。波没有回复她的信息。

她们之间的沟通会出现漫长的断裂，但波还没有彻底地无视过她。

赫克斯到警署去找波，却得到了波开始休长假的消息。

波想去海边，海对赫克斯而言有些太冷了，太黑了，太广阔了，赫克斯没有什么兴趣，但是波想去，在放松戒备时偶尔兴致勃勃地跟她提起这事，描述她心目中的大海，还有那海边的沙滩。

那些令人放松的夜晚，波的手臂揽着赫克斯的腰，有一种她们亲密无间的错觉。

波的消失在她的生活里撕裂了一个口子，而可能导致波消失的原因更是让赫克斯脊椎发冷。

这不是赫克斯的初衷，她是想让波避开这些事的，这不是波的案子。但人们总会在报上看到消息，而波的消息源会更多一些。

萝丝在警署门口拦住了她，她是一路奔过来的，发丝散在脸旁，年轻的女孩没有穿警服，赫克斯猜测这是因为她还没有复职，萝丝怎么样她并不关心，但她仍旧退开了些，毕竟那是个会咬人的女孩子。

“波说你大约会来找她的。”萝丝说，语气硬邦邦的。

赫克斯挑起一边的眉毛，“所以？”

萝丝咬着嘴唇，恶狠狠地盯着赫克斯，赫克斯压下了甩手离开的念头，人们都有诉说的欲望，有时候他们只是需要一些鼓励。

“你担心她。”赫克斯转身面对萝丝。

萝丝看上去真的很纠结，几乎就要昏过去了，对波的忠诚和担忧明显撕扯着她的内心。

道德感是他们的优点也是他们的弱点。

“你可以告诉我，起码在保证波的安全上这一点我们是一致的，不是吗？”赫克斯放低了姿态，温言劝说道。

如果萝丝警戒了，她就会放弃，赫克斯想，不能逼得太紧，何况萝丝的行为本身已经证明了一些事情。

“蕾伊，”萝丝终于开口，充满愧疚，“波让我用芬恩拖住你，让你忙起来，蕾伊是那个知道她在哪儿的人。”

在此之前，赫克斯没有嫉妒过蕾伊。

蕾伊和波差不多算是一块儿长大的，卢克收养了蕾伊而莱娅收养了波，她们之间有一种旁人无法介入的亲密，从前赫克斯不觉得这是什么问题。

波在那儿，在人群中，发着光，看向她。

赫克斯以前觉得这样就足够了，现在她却想要更多，她理当得到更多。她发觉她痛恨被波排除在外，不管是出于什么理由，她痛恨波觉得她不该受伤，应该受到保护，而波却可以拿自己的生命去作赌注。

因为这是什么来着？因为这是她的责任，她工作的意义。

波对自己的工作有一种内疚感，正义的重量太沉了，波宁愿用自我伤害来应付这种内疚感，这种她没能完成自己的工作的内疚感。

蕾伊坐在她身边，赫克斯看着自己的双手，被波的血染红了。

“她乖乖按三餐吃饭的时候我就该想到她又没打什么好主意了，”蕾伊叹了口气，“你不用去洗一下吗？本会解决帕尔帕廷的。”

赫克斯茫然地抬头看着蕾伊。

她还记得将波的身体搂进怀里的感觉，波的生命似乎在从她的指间流逝，她拼命想要抓住什么，她呼喊着波的名字。

波看上去是那么苍白，痛苦，她抓住赫克斯的手臂，将头靠在她的肩膀上，把呼吸交给了赫克斯。

听着她的心跳声。

“我不能失去她。”赫克斯机械地说，她的目光投向医院走廊深处，等待着。

蕾伊的线条软化了，她的手放在赫克斯肩膀上，“是的，她知道。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不满意，但改来改去也只能这样了，起码有走出瓶颈的希望……


End file.
